


Definitely A Yes

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Nick, Bullying, Doctor Sebastian, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Insecurity, M/M, McKinley AU, Police interrogation, Questioning Sexuality, Skank Kurt Hummel, Skank Quinn Fabray, Smut, Swearing, Teacher Rachel Berry, cop tina, mentions of abuse, police officer tina, skank brittany, skank lauren, skank santana, slight suicidal thoughts, top Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is one of McKinley's notorious skanks. Jeff is a nerd. When one thing leads to another and Nick and Jeff are forced to do a project together, more surfaces between them than they ever would have thought. McKinley AU. Smut/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Duval, pay attention!”

Nick came back to reality to find Quinn snapping her fingers in front of his face.

“Sorry, what?”

“Well, while you were daydreaming over that blonde faggot, we were discussing the rumours that Kurt was dating that curly haired theatre kid.” Quinn replied

Kurt snorted. “Ugh, as if!”

“Hey! I was not daydreaming! I was just looking in that general direction. I wouldn’t go for him, I don’t even know him! All I know is he’s in my literature class. N-not that I ever go, that is.” Nick would never tell anyone, but he did attend his literature class. He always did, because he loved it. He was always so stunned that people could make you feel so strongly about something just through writing. In truth, he really was only looking in that general direction, but now he found himself sneaking glances at the skinny blonde boy under the tree, watching as the boy pushed up his glasses and flicked to the next page of his book. The boy was stunning and Nick wondered how he had never noticed before. _No, no, no! Why are you thinking that? You aren’t gay!_ Nick thought to himself.

“Well you have lit next, don’t you?” Santana asked, twirling Britt’s ponytail around her fingers.

“Yeah, why?”

“Come with me and Kurt. We’re pulling the greatest prank on those junior hockey kids!” She replied.

“Nah, I was gonna go home and get some more smokes, but I’ll catch up with you later.” Nick lied, hoping he didn’t sound like he was just ditching them.

“Whatever, but bring me some.”

“Sure thing, Tana.”

The bell rang before the conversation could go any further.

Nick walked out to his car and pretended to leave, watching the rest of the skanks leave before gathering his books and running to his class, hoping he wasn’t late.

He got to class just as the second bell rang, taking his usual seat at the back of the class. “Sorry I’m late Miss Berry.”

“That’s quite alright Nicholas. I was just explaining that you’ll all be put in pairs for your new assignment.” His teacher smiled at him before moving behind her desk to grab a container full of paper. “Okay now, you will be called up one at a time to pick a name out of the tub. You will then pick a piece of paper from this tub,” She gestured to a tub that was already on her desk, “which will be the book that you and your partner are to do a report on.”

She started to call up students, the amount of names in the tub getting less and less until there were only about ten people left.

“Jeffery Sterling. Please come and pick your partner.”

The blonde boy that the skanks had been discussing earlier slowly moved from his seat to the front of the room. He pulled out a piece of paper and turned visibly paler. “Um- uh- Nick Duval.”

_Fuck._

“Nick!” Miss Berry beamed at him. “Come up and pick out your book!”

Nick moved up to the front of the room and pulled a piece of paper out of the second tub, reading it out. “Harry Potter. Miss this book is so stupid! It’s for kids!” He looked at his teacher.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll love it! It’s magical!”

“Well I’m sure that the fag will like it then!” Yelled Lauren, another of the skanks.

“Miss Zizes, please refrain from using that language in my classroom.” Miss Berry said sternly.

“Whatever.”

Nick and Jeff made their way back to their seats, not looking at each other at all as Miss Berry explained the criteria of the assignment. Nick had zoned out, looking at Jeff – the way his hair always shined when he flicked it out of his eyes, the way he always subconsciously licked his lips, the way he chewed on the end of his pen when he concentrated too hard, the way he – _no, Nick! Not gay. Not gay. Not gay_. He was brought back to Earth by the sound of the bell.

“Everyone please stay for a moment. I’d like to remind you that this will require time out of school, so remember to make study dates with your partner. Dismissed.”

Nick looked up to find Jeff, only just seeing him running out the door. Nick packed up his books and made his way into the hall, following the sight of a blonde head of hair above general height. He followed Jeff all the way to his locker, standing and watching him put his books back. The taller boy obviously hadn’t noticed him, until he put up his head and – although he wouldn’t admit it – screamed.

“Something the matter?” Nick raised his eyebrow.

“Uh- um- no, not- not at all. You only scared me. Have I done something? Because I already gave all my lunch money to Kurt, please don’t hit me.” Jeff stammered as he closed his eyes and waited for the punch. But it didn’t come. He opened his eyes and found Nick in exactly the same position, giving him a questioning look. Although he’d never admit it, he felt bad for Jeff.

“You haven’t done anything and I’m not here to hit you. I’m here to talk about our study date.”

Jeff audibly choked and cleared his throat a few times before answering. “Um, you want to have a study date.”

“Well it’s part of the assignment, isn’t it? So, your house?”

“No!” Jeff answered a little too quickly, “It’s just- it’s messy.” He tried lamely, hoping Nick would believe him. He didn’t.

“That’s a lie, but okay. My house on Saturday?” Nick asked.

“Um yeah okay.”

“Give me your phone and I’ll put in my number so I can text you my address.” Nick held out his hand for Jeff’s phone, which he reluctantly handed over, surprised when Nick actually gave it back. He looked up to say something but Nick was already walking away, acting like they never spoke.

***

Jeff went home that afternoon, careful to be quiet. If he woke his brother, there would be trouble. He was in the kitchen making a sandwich, when his phone buzzed against the table. Jeff’s eyes widened as he scrambled to grab his phone and shove it in his pocket, not before he heard the impending yelling. “What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing, Jeff!? I was trying to sleep and I don’t need a little shit like you disrupting that!” Jeff flinched as he heard his brother stomping down the stairs into the room, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced for impact. It was only a moment before he felt his brother’s fist sink into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach as he felt a fist connect with the side of his jaw. His vision went blurry and he could vaguely hear his brother screaming, trying to move as a foot connected with his chest and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up in the darkness, rolling over to see that the time on the oven read just past midnight, also registering that he felt like he’d just been hit by a semi. He winced as he stood up and shuffled to the window, thankful to see his brother’s car gone. He made his way to the bathroom, screwing his eyes shut as he turned on the light. He opened his eyes and looked up at the mirror, staring at the blood stained boy he didn’t want to believe was him. But it was him. It was always him. He began to undress so he could shower, when something fell from his pocket and landed with a light thud on the floor. His phone. He turned it on to find a text from Nick. _My mum’s going out after 3pm on Saturday, so you can come over then._ He smiled to himself, a bit scared to be alone with Nick, but thankful to be away from his brother. He quickly texted back, _Okay, I’ll remember to bring the assignment sheet,_ before stepping into the shower, hissing in pain and relief as the hot water washed over his cuts. He shut his eyes and put his head back for a few moments before he received a new text. He picked up his phone and saw it was from Nick. He hadn’t expected him to actually text back. _Shouldn’t you be asleep at this time? I thought smart people needed extra time to rest their brains or something?_

He sighed and shook his head as he replied. _That’s really not how it works. I’d ask why you’re awake at this time, but I don’t think I wanna know._

Nick replied almost immediately. _You act like I’m committing some horrific crime, I’m just watching tv._

 _I act like that because that’s what you’re generally doing. You are one of the skanks, after all._ Jeff sent back.

Nick took a little longer to reply. _Just because I’m one of them, doesn’t mean I like what they do._

Jeff was confused. _What?_

No reply.

***

“Alright now, I’d like you to sit with your partners this lesson so you can continue your projects. Today I would like you to analyse the structure of the characters relationships in the novel. You have the double class to do this so go ahead.”

“Oh, go on Jeff! Go sit with your boyfriend!” Yelled Lauren.

Jeff blushed a dark shade of red as he put his head down and shuffled to the back of the room.

“Oh look, the little homo isn’t denying it either!” Lauren laughed as she turned to Nick, “Why didn’t you tell us Nicky?”

“Oh, fuck off Lauren!”

“Calm down. You know I love you.” Lauren blew a kiss to him before turning around and scratching her name into the desk.

Jeff placed his books down on the edge of the desk, pulling a chair up and sitting opposite to Nick. They began to write down the major relationships of the book as Lauren walked up.

“Hey Sterling, get me one of those big spelling books from the top shelf.”

“Um, do you mean a dictionary? Okay.” Jeff replied, knowing he’d more than likely get punched if he didn’t. He reached up to grab a dictionary from the top shelf as Lauren pulled open the next cupboard, slamming the door of it into the side of Jeff’s head. Jeff fell to the floor, holding his head and Nick could see the blood coming out from in between his fingers. Nick had to hold himself back from checking if Jeff was okay, instead opting to shoot a death glare at Lauren that she – thankfully – didn’t see.

“Oh, I’d apologise, but I’m really not sorry. And it wasn’t an accident.” Lauren laughed.

“Lauren! Please take yourself out of my class immediately and go to the headmaster’s office!” Miss Berry ordered. “And Nick, could you please take Jeff up to the nurse’s office?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Nick looked to make sure no one was watching before he offered his hand to Jeff. Jeff took his hand with a questioning look, pulling himself up. Nick looked down as he felt both of Jeff’s hands on his arm, looking up just in time to see the taller boy look away, obviously blushing.

“Sorry, I got dizzy.” Mumbled Jeff as he let go of Nick’s arm, almost falling over in the process.

“Hey, you can’t walk like that. Grab my arm, you’ll fall over otherwise.” Nick held out his arm, which Jeff leaned against gratefully.

 

Nick slowly led Jeff around the school to the nurse’s office, thankful he didn’t see any of the other skanks (or anyone at all). They arrived at the nurse’s office and Nick helped Jeff sit down, before he remembered that it was the nurse’s day off.

Jeff seemed to remember too. “What are we gonna do? Should we get a teacher?”

Nick scoffed, “No, I can do it. I play football, I know how to bandage a cut.” He reached up and got the supplies out of the cupboard before wetting a hand towel and pressing it against the cut on Jeff’s head. The taller boy hissed in pain and tried to pull away but he was stopped by Nick’s hand on his cheek. Now he definitely had to move.

“I-um I- I need to go to the toilet.” Jeff lied.

“Are you sure you can stand?” Nick looked away for a moment, hoping Jeff hadn’t seen the worried look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.” Jeff wobbled as he stood and invested all his effort in making it to the tiny bathroom, shutting the door and sliding down it to the floor. He held his head in his hands, one hand against the cheek that Nick had been holding. He knew it was stupid. He knew Nick would never like him, he was straight anyway! He never even thought Nick would have looked at him until they became project partners. He had been in love with Nick since their first year of high school, but he knew nothing would come from a harmless crush.

Nick knew that Jeff didn’t need to go to the toilet. He wondered why the boy had run away, but only hoped he wasn’t hurting himself in the next room. Nick didn’t know why, but he’d really started to care for the boy – not like _that, he wasn’t gay_ – but he just cared what happened to him, that’s all. He felt bad that Jeff was all alone. He couldn’t think any more about it before Jeff emerged from the bathroom, collapsing into the chair in front of Nick.

“Jeff, you’ve lost a bit of blood so let me clean this up, and don’t run away on me this time either.” Nick laughed as he continued to clean Jeff’s cut, bandaging it up before stepping back.

“Are you okay to get up? Or do you want to stay here for a bit?”

Jeff looked away from Nick’s stare and thought about anything except being alone with Nick. “I think I should get my books, the bell’s gonna ring soon.” He looked at Nick before he left, knowing that he must have imagined the hurt look in Nick’s eyes.

***

Jeff went through the rest of his day without much trouble. As he was packing his books into his locker after the final bell, the last person he expected to see appear next to him did just that.

“Uh – hey Nick. Can I help you?” Jeff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to organise a study date?”

“A study date?” Jeff questioned, “I thought we had one on Saturday?”

“Yeah we do. I was just thinking we could do some work tonight since we missed todays lesson. If you want to that is.”

“Yeah, sure. I just have to go home to get some things and then I’ll come over to your place, if that’s okay?” Jeff tried not to sound too enthusiastic about spending time with Nick.

“I’ll take you if you want.” Nick offered.

“You can’t!” Jeff said quickly before he covered his mouth with his hands.

“Why not? Your house can’t be that messy.” Nick said accusingly. “But if you really don’t want to, it can wait until Saturday.”

“What can? Your date?” Nick whirled around and was suddenly face to face with Lauren.

“I’m not gay Lauren, I just have to do that stupid study date.” Nick retorted.

“Oh look Nicky, you upset the fag.” Lauren teased, pointing at Jeff who was already halfway down the hall.

“I guess I did then. I think you topped it all with the cupboard door thing today. He was bleeding everywhere!” Nick felt more guilty than he ever had, talking behind Jeff’s back. But he had to convince Lauren he wasn’t going soft, he could tell she was suspicious enough.

“Oh, man that was funny. I got a whole lecture from Miss Berry about bullying and all that shit, like how does it matter? He’s a faggot, they don’t matter! Anyway I should probably get going, but make sure you give Sterling a hard time at your little date.” Lauren winked at him as she walked away, lighting up a cigarette as she went.

Nick rolled his eyes and went out to his car, pulling himself into the driver’s seat before pulling out his phone.

_Hey, you okay? I didn’t mean what I said about the study date being stupid. Do you still want to study tonight?_

No reply.

_Jeff, are you going to answer me or not?_

No reply.

 _Fuck it_ , Nick though as he dialled Jeff’s number.

“Hello?” Came Jeff’s voice from the other end of the line.

“Hey, you weren’t answering my texts. Are you okay? Are you mad at me?”

“Not mad. Just disappointed. I thought you actually liked literature.” Jeff said sadly.

Nick’s heart dropped. Jeff was disappointed in him. “Can we please study tonight? I do like literature, I promise, you’re a great partner.”

“You – you think I’m a great partner?”

“Yeah, so do you wanna study or not?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, I’ll just grab my stuff and I’ll be right over. I’ll see you – oh, shit. Uh I have to go but I’ll see you later.” And just like that, he was gone.

***

It was about an hour after the call when Nick’s mum yelled up the stairs to him. “Nick! There’s a boy here to see you! He says you’re doing a project together!”

“You can let him in, it’s alright!” Nick yelled back.

He listened as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and an eventual knock on his door.

“Come in.” Nick called.

The door cracked open and Jeff stuck his head through the gap.

“Hi Nick.”

“Hey. You can come in you know.” Nick laughed.

Jeff shuffled through the door and closed it behind him, not moving from his new spot by the door.

“What? What’s wrong with my room?” Nick asked as he watched Jeff’s eyes darting around the room.

“What? Oh, nothing! I just didn’t expect you to have -”

“A normal bedroom?” Nick finished for him.

“Yeah, that. I like it though, it’s really cool!” Jeff mumbled, hoping Nick didn’t notice the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Thanks. My sister thinks it’s too much.” Nick gestured to the poster covered walls and the multitude of musical instruments leaning against the shelves.

Jeff walked over to said instruments, inspecting them all as he went. “I never knew you liked music. Can you play any of these?”

“Of course I can play them. I play them so much I had to get my room soundproofed.” Nick laughed as he walked over to where Jeff was looking at his new bass.

“Can you play anything?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, I play guitar and piano. Will you play something for me?” Jeff answered.

Nick caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror _and holy shit he was blushing_. “Yeah, okay. What do you want me to play?” He looked at Jeff as he slung his guitar over his shoulder.

“Play me your favourite song.”

Nick nodded and avoided Jeff’s eyes as he began to play Did You Have Your Fun by R5. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Jeff was avoiding looking at him too. Until he started to sing. He always sung when he played, it was just a habit. He looked up as he sung and locked eyes with Jeff.

 

 

_Said put your hands where I can see_

_I'll make you write a song for me_

_She's so bad she's good for me_

_This girl knows ways you won't believe, oh_

_One night is all she needs_

_Love me, leave me, left me numb_

_Did you have your fun?_

_I like the music_

_And asked her to dance_

_Said no we're leaving_

_Don't tell my friends_

_Underneath the street lights_

_There was smoke in the air_

_She said she's never liked this while she's pulling my hair_

_Said put your hands where I won't see_

_Baby, I won't say a thing_

_Stop leaving stains on cigarettes and come and put your lips on me_

Nick snapped out of his reverie as Jeff began choking.

“Hey, man are you okay?” Nick put his guitar down and grabbed Jeff’s arm, steadying him.

“Uh, yeah.” Jeff mumbled and looked down.

Nick looked down too and noticed the slight tent in Jeff’s pants. “Oh.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Jeff said quickly before running across the hall to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. A few moments later he heard a knock on the door, followed by “Come on Jeff, it’s okay. It happens to everyone.”

“Go away.”

“It’s my house, just open the door.”

Nick waited for a moment before he heard the familiar sound of the lock sliding back and the door opened, revealing the tall blonde boy who was almost in tears. “Come on, it’s okay.” Nick led Jeff back to his room and set him down on the bed, sitting next to him.

“I never knew you could sing.” Jeff said, breaking the silence.

“I never really thought I could, I just kind of do it out of habit.” Nick mumbled, turning red.

“Well, you can. And you’re really good.” Jeff smiled at the shorter boy.

“Thanks. We should probably do some of this work before it gets too late.” Nick said, changing the subject.

“Oh, yeah.” Jeff took his workbook from his bag. “Which relationship do you want to study first?”

“Maybe not a romantic one. Like Harry and Draco?” Nick suggested.

“What do you think of them?” Jeff asked.

“I was actually pretty surprised that they didn’t end up being a couple. They just always seemed right for each other.” Nick looked at Jeff “What do you think of them?”

“I – um –wow. I thought you hated gay people. But yeah I thought they should have ended up together. I mean, Ginny was cool and all, but Draco just seemed like a better match.”

Nick raised his eyebrows at the other boy. “What? Why would I be against gay people? They’re just like everyone else.”

“But – I thought all of the skanks hated gays? Don’t you think it’s gross?”

“Like I said, I’m not like them. And it’s not disgusting, you like who you like.” Nick said shortly before changing the subject. Again. “Can I have that folder off my desk?” He pointed at the folder he wanted.

Jeff nodded before leaning over to get Nick’s folder, causing his shirt to ride up and Nick just couldn’t look away. Until his shirt rose up a little bit more and Nick saw the yellowing bruise on Jeff’s back.

“Jeff! What’s that?” He yelped, trying to pull up Jeff’s shirt to see how far up the bruise went.

“Nothing! I – I just – walked into a locker.” Jeff tried quickly.

“A locker? Sideways? Don’t lie, tell me who hit you.”

“It wasn’t anyone, I swear.” Jeff tried to stand up but Nick pulled him back down.

“Ouch! Don’t pull me down like that!” Jeff cried.

“It wouldn’t have hurt if you hadn’t been hit. Now tell me who hit you!” Nick demanded.

“No, it’s fine! Why do you care?” Jeff snapped, shocking Nick. He’d never even heard Jeff raise his voice before this point.

Nick swallowed. “Because – I just care. About you. I don’t know why, but I just care what happens to you.”

“You – you care? About me?” Jeff blushed deeply.

“Yeah, I really do.” Nick mumbled, scuffing his toes on the carpet.

“Thanks. I care about you too. I hope the skanks aren’t fucking around with you.” Jeff admitted.

Nick raised his eyebrows. “Why do you say that?”

“You never really seem like you want to hang out with them.”

“They’re okay, I just have better things to do.” Nick shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

“Like hanging out with a freakishly tall, gay nerd?” Jeff said sadly.

“No, like hanging out with a pretty cool guy named Jeff, who may or may not be freakishly tall.” Nick laughed as Jeff punched him in the arm.

“At least I’m not a short ass like you!” Jeff cracked up as Nick tackled him and straddled his legs, tickling his sides.

“Nick! Dinner’s ready!” Yelled Nick’s mum from downstairs, causing him to roll off Jeff and make his way to the door. When he got to the door he turned around and saw Jeff, red-faced and lying on the bed. “Come have dinner with us! My mum won’t even let you leave if you don’t!” He said moving to the bed to grab Jeff’s arm before pulling him downstairs.

They went into the dining room and were met with Nick’s mum and two other people who could only be Nick’s siblings, already seated at the table.

“Hey mum, Jeff’s gonna stay for dinner, is that okay?” He asked as he pulled up an extra chair anyway, sitting down and motioning for Jeff to do the same.

“Sure sweetie.” Said Nick’s mum, turning to Jeff. “Hi Jeff, feel free to stay anytime you like.”

“Thanks Mrs. Duval.” Jeff smiled as she piled potatoes onto his plate.

“Oh, darling, call me Sophie.”

A boy about a year or two older than Jeff held his hand out across the table, which Jeff shook. “Hi Jeff, I’m Nolan. And this is Nellie.” He nodded towards the girl of about 15 that was sitting opposite Nick.

“Hi guys.” Jeff greeted awkwardly.

“So, you and Nick are doing a project together?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah, we’re assessing the structure of the relationships in Harry Potter.” Jeff answered.

“Hey, Nick, maybe you and Jeff should assess your relationship, I heard some giggling coming from your room before.” Nolan laughed, winking across the table

“We’re not dating, I’m not gay!” Nick argued.

“Are you sure? Because some of your actions beg to differ, little brother.”

“Like what?”

“Like you never taking Nellie into the girls change rooms when she was a baby, freaking out when you found playboy magazines in my bedroom, leaving when there’s any female nudity on tv whatsoever, never having a girlfriend, never having hugged or kissed a girl to any of our knowledge, that time that you - ”

“Nolan, that’s enough. You’re embarrassing him.” Sophie cut in, thinking that if Nick went any redder he might catch on fire.

Nolan looked up. _“_ Look, he’s gone red. Oh, and so has Jeff. How cute”

“Nolan, stop. Teasing your brother is one thing but embarrassing his friend is on a whole different level.” Sophie warned.

“Sorry Jeff. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you.” He looked at Nick, “but I still think you like dick, little brother.” Nolan laughed as Sophie yelled at him.

“Nolan, upstairs! Now!” Nolan laughed as he went to go upstairs, Sophie following him but stopping at the bottom of the staircase to turn around. “I’m sorry Jeff. And Nick, you know better than to aggravate him.”

She left and the rest of them ate quietly for a few minutes before Jeff broke the silence. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Cool man.” Said Nick as Jeff rose from his seat and made his way upstairs.

 

“So Nick, are you gay?” Nellie said quickly.

“No!”

“Are you sure? I know Nolan can be a dick, but you can tell me. I won’t say anything and I’ll still love you no matter what.” Nellie encouraged him.

Nick looked up for a moment before looking away again. “I don’t know. I never thought I was but then I stated having all these thoughts about Jeff - ” He was cut off as Nellie began laughing. “Not like _that,_ Nellie, get your mind out of the gutter. I just don’t want him to get hurt, which is difficult considering the skanks seem to have it out for him. Especially Lauren. I think Quinn noticed me staring at him but I just can’t help it. His hair is just so perfect and I love the cute little way he pushes up his glasses and just - agh, he’s just such a beautiful person if I’m going to be completely honest with you.” Nick blurted out, lowering his voice at the end.

“I see.” Nellie said. She couldn’t say anything more before Jeff came downstairs with his bag over his shoulder.

“I should probably go, it’s getting late and I have a curfew. Say thanks to your mum for dinner. And thanks Nick.”

Nick looked at him in confusion. “Thanks for what?”

“Not bullying me” said Jeff. Both boys waved at each other before the taller left, making it about halfway down the street before falling against a street sign, trying to process what had just happened. He was about halfway down the stairs when he heard Nick and Nellie talking. He knew it was terrible of him to have been listening in, but once he heard his name, he really wanted to know what they were talking about. It was when he heard Nick’s voice shaking, saying that Jeff was beautiful and that he didn’t want to see him hurt, that he came downstairs, knowing he couldn’t stay there any longer or he might cry. He sat in silence for quite a while before dragging himself home. It was the last place he wanted to be, and he only hoped his brother wouldn’t be home.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick made his way to his usual seat in literature the next afternoon, looking around and immediately noticing that something was different. Jeff wasn’t in class. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen him all day. He’d never known Jeff to be absent to one class, let alone take a day off.

“Blaine?”

“Nick?”

“Finn?”

“Noah?”

“Jeff?” Miss Berry looked around, not seeing the blonde head of hair anywhere in the room. “Does anyone know where Jeff is?”

“Probably at home touching himself and looking at photos of Nick.”

“Lauren! Go wait outside, I’m sick of this!” Miss Berry yelled.

“Fine, it’s probably true though.” Lauren said loudly as she left the room.

“He’s probably just sick!” Called out Trent.

Nick knew that Trent was probably right, but he couldn’t stop worrying. Jeff hadn’t responded to any of his calls or texts since he left last night, and Nick knew for a fact that he didn’t have a curfew. He wondered if anything had happened to Jeff on his way home, it had been pretty dark. After a lesson that dragged on for what seemed like forever, Nick practically ran out to his car, trying to call Jeff one last time. He was just about to hang up after the sixth ring when someone picked up at the other end of the line, but it wasn’t Jeff.

“Hello? This is Jeffrey Sterling’s phone.” It was a woman.

“Um, hi. Can I please talk to Jeff?” Nick sounded more awkward than he ever had before.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry but that isn’t possible right now. Do you have a message that you want delivered once he wakes up?”

“Wakes up? What do you mean? Who are you?” Nick said all at once.

“My name’s Linda. I work at the Westerville Base Hospital. I’m in charge of looking after Jeffrey until he wakes up.” Replied the woman – Linda – as if everything was perfectly normal.

Nick almost dropped his phone. “Why would Jeff be at the hospital? What happened? Is he okay? What’s happening now? Is it bad?”

“Calm down honey, he’s going to be alright.”

“But what happened to him?” Nick pressed, getting frustrated.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that unless you’re family. Are you?” Linda asked.

“Yes, I am. Can I come and see him?” Nick asked.

“Yes, you can. When you get to the hospital, ask for me and I’ll come get you.” Linda said.

“Thank you so much. I’ll be there soon.” Nick hung up quickly before starting his car and most likely getting more than one speeding fine as he made his way to the hospital.

***

He arrived at the hospital, running inside and catching his breath against the reception desk. “Can I please see Linda? It’s important.” He managed to get out, still struggling to breathe.

“Sure thing.” The woman at the reception desk made a call for Linda, and within a few minutes she was running down the stairs towards Nick.

“You’re here for Jeffrey, aren’t you?” She asked.

“Yes I am. Can I please see him now?” Nick was about to go crazy.

“Of course, follow me.” Linda led him up six flights of stairs and down to the very end of an empty corridor, going into the last door on the right.

“Oh, god. What happened to him?” Nick rushed over to the bed by the window, dropping to his knees beside it. Jeff was hooked up to about seven different machines, but that was the least of Nick’s worries. Jeff was covered in bruises and cuts and Nick could see a deep cut that went from his shoulder and down towards his chest, disappearing under the hospital gown.

“I need to fill out this form first. What’s your name?” Linda clicked her pen against her clipboard.

“Nicholas Curt Duval.”

“Relationship with the patient?”

“Boyfriend.” Nick blurted out, knowing that he’d fucked up but also knowing that it was the only way they’d let him stay, considering he looked nothing like Jeff and therefore couldn’t be related to him.

“Does Jeff have any allergies that you’re aware of?”

“None as far as I’m aware. Can you tell me what happened now?” Nick was getting far too impatient right now.

“Yes, yes alright. He phoned an ambulance for himself at about 10pm, saying that he’d been attacked. The paramedics arrived at his house and had to get him on a stretcher because he’d been hit in the chest and he wasn’t breathing. He’s lost a large amount of blood, along with having some broken ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured collarbone and a few other broken bones.” Linda finished looking at Nick, who hadn’t realised that he was crying.

“Who did it? Who attacked him?” Nick choked out, wiping away the tears that were still flowing freely from his eyes.

“We don’t know. There was no one else home.” Linda avoided Nick’s eyes.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Nick growled.

“He’s been talking in his sleep. He’s been mumbling about someone named Jamie, asking if he’ll stop hurting him. Do you have any idea who Jamie might be?”

“No. I’ve never heard of anyone named Jamie.” Nick was confused as hell and he just wanted to be alone with Jeff. It was like Linda could read his mind.

“I’ll leave you alone with him for a bit.” Linda left the room and Nick just cracked. He usually never let himself cry, but at the moment he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He held Jeff’s hand in his and cried. And cried and cried and cried. He cried to the point that Linda went home overnight and came back in the morning to find him still crying.

“Nicholas, have you eaten?” She asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Nick only shook his head, his body still racking with sobs. “Do your family know where you are? Have you moved since yesterday?” Nick shook his head again, finally looking up at Linda. He looked almost worse than Jeff. His face was red and tear-stained and Jeff’s bed was soaked in tears. “I can’t let you stay here without calling your family. Who do I call?” Linda asked, looking at him expectantly. He pulled his phone from his pocket, seeing seven missed calls from his mum, four from Nellie, two from Nolan and about thirty texts from the three of them and Quinn combined. He handed his phone to Linda, who opted to call his mum. She answered almost immediately, and Nick could hear her freaking out at her end. After Linda convinced her that Nick was not hurt in any way, she handed the phone back and stepped away to fix Jeff’s breathing tube.

“Hey mum.”

“Nick! Oh, I was so worried! Why didn’t you call?” His mother cried from the end of the line.

“I’m sorry for not calling, I was just really worried about Jeff.” He mumbled.

“What? What happened to Jeff?” His mother asked.

“He got attacked and no one was here for him. Can I please stay with him?” Nick knew it was a long shot, but almost dropped his phone when his mum replied.

“Sure sweetie. He needs someone there with him. Just take care of yourself and call me if anything changes. I love you.”

“Okay, love you too.” Nick hung up and sighed in relief, thankful he could stay with Jeff. He looked up at Linda, who was still adjusting the breathing tubes.

“She says I can stay as long as I call her if something changes.” Said Nick, switching screens on his phone to see what Quinn had sent him.

_Hey, Duval, where are you? Just thought I’d let you know that ever since you apparently ditched after your lit class, everyone’s been saying that you’re fucking that Jeff kid. I know you aren’t, but just be prepared for it._

Nick groaned, this was the last thing he needed. _Fucking hell, why can’t they just mind their own business? I obviously had reasons for leaving._

Quinn texted back straight about five minutes later. _I know, I got your back, man. Don’t let them fuck with you, they aren’t worth it. Stay safe dude x_

_Thanks Fabray. I knew I could count on you._

***

It was three days after that text and he was still in the same spot. He’d showered and eaten a few times when Linda forced him to, but other than that he’d stayed by Jeff’s side, holding his hand and whispering to him when he had nightmares. It was when Nick fell asleep – having a nightmare of his own – that he was woken by a movement in the bed next to him. He switched on the lamp next to his armchair and took a few moment to wake up before he realised why he had woken up. He scrambled to lean over the edge of Jeff’s bed, rubbing circles into the back of his hand. “Jeff?” He whispered into the darkness.

“Who is it? What’s happening?” Jeff whispered, hardly audible.

“It’s Nick. And you’re in the hospital. But don’t worry, you’re okay.” Nick replied.

“Nick?” Jeff’s eyes cracked open, squinting at him.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay? Do you want me to get the nurse?” Nick asked, still holding Jeff’s hand.

“Can you? My head hurts.” Jeff whispered.

“Of course.” Nick leaned over and pressed the button on the edge of Jeff’s bed to signal for Linda. She arrived about five minutes later, almost dropping the oxygen tank she was holding when she saw that Jeff was awake. She hurried to the bed, checking all of Jeff’s vitals, finally calming down when she realised that he was breathing properly. After she fussed over Jeff for another half-hour, she asked if Jeff needed anything else. “I’m kinda hungry, actually.” He said, now that he could talk properly without a tube down his throat.

Linda nodded. “I’ll go find something and let you guys have some family time.” When she left, Jeff turned to Nick, raising his eyebrow.

“Family time?”

“Yeah. I had to say I was your family because otherwise they wouldn’t let me in.”

Jeff laughed at that. “But you look nothing like me!”

“That’s why I said I was your boyfriend.” Nick admitted, not knowing which of them was blushing harder.

“Oh, okay.” Jeff laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, I know it’s really weird, but I was worried about you and it was the first thing I could think of.”

“Nick, don’t start.” Jeff looked at him seriously.

“What? Don’t start what?” Nick looked quizzically at Jeff.

“Don’t start acting like nothing’s happening here. I heard you talking about me to Nellie when I was over. I heard what you said about not knowing if you were gay or not.”

“Oh, _fuck_. I’m really sorry man. I get it if you think that’s weird.” Nick mumbled as he pulled his hand away from Jeff’s for the first time in days. Jeff had no time to respond before Linda returned with soup and ice-cream for both of them. They ate and laughed and Nick finally called his mum.

“Hi sweetie!”

“Hi mum. Sorry, I know it’s like, 3 in the morning, but I wanted to tell you that Jeff’s awake and he’s okay.”

“Oh, honey that’s wonderful! Give him a big hug for me!”

“Ugh, mum! I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, make sure you do. And make sure to give Jeff that hug!” His mother yelled down the line before she hung up.

“What’d she say?” Jeff asked.

“She – uh. She said I have to give you a hug.”

“So are you just gonna sit there?”

Nick was taken aback by Jeff’s comment but leaned in anyway, awkwardly hugging the blonde around all of his tubes and casts. He pulled away after a moment and they looked at each other in silence before Linda came back again, followed by a doctor carrying a box of medical supplies and a police officer. “Boys, this is Doctor Smythe and Officer Chang.” Linda nodded towards the two strangers.

Doctor Smythe walked over and placed his medical supplies by the bed. “Hi! I’m just going to take a look at Jeff’s injuries and see when he can go home.”

The police officer took a seat in the chair next to Nick, pulling out a stack of forms. “Hello boys. I just need to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright with you?” She gained consent from both of them and got their details before getting to Jeff’s injuries. “So, Jeffery, do you remember anything about what happened the night you called the ambulance?”

Jeff gulped. “Um, yeah. I got home later than usual because I was at Nick’s house. I went to go put my school bag away and I felt someone come up and push me over. They just started kicking me in the chest and hitting me and I pretended to pass out so they’d leave me alone. I heard them leave and then that’s when I called the ambulance.”

Officer Chang was writing rapidly before she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up, seeing that it was Nick’s hand. “Is there something I can help you with Nicholas?” She asked.

“He’s lying.” Nick said shortly.

“What do you mean?” She questioned.

“He knows who hit him, he just won’t say. He had bruises already when he came to my house, I saw them. He kept trying to tell me he walked into a locker, but he was lying and he still is.” He explained.

“Jeffrey? Is that true?” Asked Officer Chang.

Jeff sighed. “Yes. I know who it was. I didn’t walk into a locker either.”

Nick snorted. “Yeah, I know that you idiot.”

“Jeffrey, can you tell me who hit you? You don’t have to be afraid, they won’t hurt you anymore as long as you tell us who it was.”

“I – I can’t.” Jeff erupted into a fit of sobs. Against his better judgement, Nick reached for Jeff’s hand again, holding it in his own. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You can tell her.”

Jeff sniffled, looking up at Nick. “I’d rather just tell you. I trust you.”

Nick looked at Officer Chang, who nodded curtly and left the room, followed by Linda and Doctor Smythe. “Who was it, Jeff? Who attacked you that night, and every other time? Was it Jamie?”

Jeff’s head snapped up. “How do you know about Jamie?” He whimpered in fear, almost shying away from Nick.

Nick’s heart broke at the sight of seeing Jeff like that. “You were talking in your sleep. Just tell me everything.”

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes before looking at Nick with red-rimmed eyes. “It was Jamie. He’s my brother. He’s been abusing me for as long as I remember. It was always just pushing and name calling. Then when my parents died, it got worse. He started hitting me and kicking me and saying all this really terrible stuff to me. Then someone told him I was gay, I don’t know who. I never thought it could get worse, but it did. Every night he would beat me up until I passed out. I would wake up and he would leave notes for me, saying stuff like **_everyone hates you. You’re a fag. Kill yourself. No one loves you. You’re worthless. You should have died instead_**. He would always threaten me. He told me he would kill me if I told anyone about what he was doing. I was getting to the point where it didn’t matter. I would have just let him kill me. He was right. No one loved me. I got beaten up at home and at school. I had no one. I’d planned everything out. I was going to do it myself. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of letting him kill me. I planned out everything, and you ruined it. Even when you fought against it, you made me feel happy. I knew you didn’t hate me like everyone else did. I could see through your whole ‘tough guy’ thing. I knew you were different from the other skanks. I didn’t want to let you close, because I knew I’d get hurt. But I’m happy I did. You saved my life, Nick. I always thought no one could ever love me. Then I heard you talking to Nellie and I couldn’t take it anymore. I left because I had no idea what to say after I heard you. I was going home, and I was going to leave. I didn’t care if I lived on the streets. I just couldn’t stay there anymore.” He was cut off as Officer Chang stuck her head through the door.

“Are you two almost done? I don’t need the whole story right now, just who it was.” Nick nodded, waving her inside. Nick told the short version of the story – Jeff was crying too much to even talk. Once Jeff had calmed down, Officer Chang got the basics from him; where he lived, where Jamie would be, if there was anyone he could stay with.

“He can stay with me!” Nick yelled, making everyone jump.

“Nick, it’s okay, I can just-”

“No, no way. You’re staying with me. You have nowhere else to go and I can’t just leave you. That’s not what friends do.” Nick stated in a tone that implied the argument was over.

“Friends? You aren’t embarrassed to be associated with me?” Jeff blushed.

“Of course not! I was friends with Quinn before she was one of the skanks and she was the biggest geek ever.” Nick said simply.

“You aren’t gonna make me one of the skanks, are you?” Jeff laughed. “I don’t think they like me very much.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong. Quinn wouldn’t mind you, but I’m not so sure about the others.”

“So,” Officer Chang cut in, turning to Jeff, “you’re going to stay with Nicholas?”

“Yes.” Jeff nodded

“Well, that’s settled then. Once you’re fit to go home, you can stay with him.” She turned to Nick. “Have you called your mother and asked her about this?”

“She said he could stay if he needed.”

“Alright. Well, happy recovery Jeffrey. You’re lucky to have someone like Nicholas.” She smiled as she left, leaving them alone once again.

“She has no idea how lucky.” Jeff mumbled, hoping Nick wouldn’t hear. He glanced sideways at the brunette who was rubbing circles into the back of his hand and sighed contently.

 

“Hey mum.”

“Hi honey. How’s Jeff?”

“He’s recovering really well. Also, can he stay with us? He has nowhere else to go.” Nick waited apprehensively for an answer.

“Of course he can. I don’t know where he’ll sleep though…”she trailed off.

“In my room. He’s my friend!” Nick answered as though it was the obvious answer.

“Oh, alright. If you’re sure.”

“I am.” Nick said quickly.

“Okay. I’ll set your bed up. See you later.”

“Thanks mum, love you.”

“Love you too sweetie.” Nick’s mum said before she hung up.

He looked over at the blonde in the bed, pushing the hair out of his eyes. “Mum says you can stay as long as you need.”

Jeff smiled up at him. “Thanks Nick. Really, I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t need to. You being alive is enough for me.” Nick smiled as Jeff blushed scarlet and pulled the covers over his head. Nick put his head back, listening to Jeff’s breathing even out as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: short ass chapter, next one will be longer x

“Oh, shit.” Nick swore to himself.

“What?” Jeff worried

“I never thought of the stairs.”

They both looked up the steep staircase to Nick’s room and then at Jeff’s crutches. This was going to be an issue.

“What now?” Asked Jeff.

“I have absolutely no – actually, I have a perfect idea!” Nick cried.

“Oh, god.” Jeff laughed, cut off when Nick snatched away his crutches and picked him up bridal-style. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you up the stairs, duh!” Nick poked his tongue out as he marched up the stairs with Jeff in his arms. He shouldered his door open and walked over to his bed, slowly lowering Jeff on to it. At some point the blonde and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck, but neither seemed to mind. Nick went to straighten up and made a sound when Jeff didn’t let go.

“Nick? Stay with me?” He asked, staring up at the shorter boy.

“Always.” Nick laid down on the edge of the bed to give most of the space to Jeff, drumming his fingers on his legs. They stayed there for a long time in silence, only moving when they got called down for dinner. Nick carried Jeff down the stairs the same way he’d brought him up, tripping on the last step and falling forward, turning his body just in time so he could cushion Jeff’s fall against the floorboards. Nick looked up once he’d hit the floor, seeing nothing but the blonde hair that was all in his face.

“Ugh, Jeff. Stop trying to shove your hair in my face! I get it, it smells like strawberries and rainbows, now move it!” Nick giggled – _he fucking giggled_ – as Jeff looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, help me up.”

“I can’t! You’re on top of me!”

“As always.” Called Nolan from the dinner table, receiving a hit over the back of the head from Sophie.

Jeff blushed violently as Nick called to his brother, “Nah, he’d be a bottom for sure!”

“Nick!” Sophie yelled, “dinner table conversation only!”

Everyone laughed and Nick eventually got himself and Jeff to the table with minimal trouble.

***

The next few weeks were a struggle. On the few days that Nick went to school, everyone was questioning him, either about where he’d been or where Jeff was. Nick just brushed off their questions, saying he didn’t know where Jeff was and that it was no one else’s business where he’d been. Seeing as he was one of the skanks, people didn’t press the subject. The only people that knew anything were Nick’s family and Quinn. Sort of. He’d told her that his mum had broken her leg and needed help around the house. Quinn was his best friend apart from Jeff, but he just couldn’t tell her about Jeff. All the years he’d known her, and he still had no idea how she’d react. It could be fine with her. Or she could try and kill him. He wasn’t going to take that chance just yet.

 

***

 

“Oh.My.God. I am so bored. More bored than I’ve ever been. The boringness is overwhelming. I am actually going to die of boredom. Sooooo bored Nicky.” Jeff whined for the hundredth time as they sat in the hospital waiting for Jeff’s doctor.

“I know, Jeff. I’m bored too. I don’t even have to be here, but I’m here for you so stop complaining.”

“But – but Nicky?” Jeff looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Yes?”

“I’m so bored!” Jeff laughed as Nick hit him over the head.

“Jeffrey Sterling?” A woman was standing in front of them holding a clipboard.

“Yes?”

“Doctor Smythe will see you now.” She smiled and walked away.

Nick helped Jeff up and they made their way to the next room, falling down into the armchairs and laughing again when Nick almost missed.

“Well, Jeff, good news!” Doctor Smythe beamed at them.

“Which is?” Jeff prompted.

“We can take all of your casts off today!”

“It’s about time! I’m sick of carrying him down the stairs!” Nick said, poking his tongue out.

“Oh fuck off, you love it! I can do it myself but you won’t let me.” Jeff pouted, making Nick laugh. He helped the blonde up on to the bed, leaning him against the pillows. He sat and watched as Doctor Smythe cut away all of Jeff’s casts, hoping Jeff knew that he was still going to carry him up the stairs when they got home. He almost wondered whether he and Jeff would share a bed now that his casts were off. Nick had been sleeping on the floor against Jeff’s wishes, too paranoid that he’d kick Jeff in his sleep and hurt him. He wasn’t going to deny that he was curious. He had laid in the bed with the other boy before, but never slept there with him. He wondered if Jeff would mind.

“I wouldn’t.”

Shit. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Nick blushed. Jeff nodded.

“Now, I love awkward conversations as much as the next guy, but you’re alright to go home now Jeff. Remember to be careful. Nick will take care of you.” Doctor Smythe said.

“Oh, I bet he will.” Jeff smirked, winking at Nick and making him blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff stumbled back as Sophie pulled him into a tight hug, having to stand on her toes to do so. “I’m so glad you’re okay Jeff.”

“Thanks Sophie. I really appreciate you letting me live with you.”

“It’s the least I could do. You’ve made my Nicky happy.”

“Mum!” Nick whined.

“It’s true sweetie. You used to be so closed off before Jeff was here.” She finally released her hold on the blonde, smiling at both boys as they walked to their room. Jeff squealed as he went to climb up the stairs and felt Nick’s hands on his waist, lifting him up and carrying him up the stairs. Nick carried Jeff all the way to their room and put him down on the bed, just like the first night that Jeff stayed with him. And just like that first night they laid in the bed together. But unlike that first night, they spoke. They spoke about simple things like what Jeff had missed in literature and what they would watch on tv tonight, avoiding the obvious sexual tension in the room. Sophie calling them down for dinner was both a blessing and an annoyance. Dinner was relatively normal, Nellie asked Jeff how he was doing and Nick and Sophie talked about some tv show that was on. Nolan didn’t say anything – for once – and Nick thought he might just escape taunting from Nolan for one night. Until all of a sudden – “Are you fucking my brother?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Jeff stumbled over his words as his face reddened.

Sophie banged her fist on the table. “Nolan I swear to god If you keep this up-”

Nick cut her off. “What the fuck? Why would you say something like that? And even if we were, which we aren’t, why would it be any of your business?”

“Ew!” Nellie spat out her potatoes.

“Calm down guys, it was just a question. And yes mum, I know. I’ll go to my room and think about what I’ve done or whatever you were going to say.”

Sophie looked at Jeff. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t always have to apologise for him, it’s not your fault.” Jeff looked at her sadly.

Before she could respond, a paper plane fell from upstairs and landed on Nellie’s plate. She picked it up, reading the name written on it and passing it to Jeff. He opened it up to reveal Nolan’s messy handwriting. So is that a yes?

 

***

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Nick looked over at Jeff who was watching him from the door with a worried look on his face. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jeff walked over to the bed and sat down next to Nick, wrapping his arms around the brunette. “Come on Nicky, what’s up?”

“Just, I don’t know. I keep thinking about the whole ‘am I gay’ thing and about you and about feelings and stuff. I have no idea about feelings or anything like that so it’s just really difficult and it’s freaking me out.”

“It’s okay Nicky, there’s nothing to be scared of.” He wiped away a tear from Nick’s cheek – when had he started crying – and turned the shorter boys head towards him. “You don’t have to pressure yourself to think about that. You can figure it all out in your own time.”

“Thank you, Jeff. Really.” He leaned into the hug, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him closer. He rested his head against Jeff’s chest and listened to his breathing. They stayed like that for a long time, only hesitantly letting go of each other as Sophie called them down for ice cream. They watched tv with Nellie until she had to go to bed, staying up so Jeff could watch The Flash. After it ended they made their way up to their room, Nick tripping on a guitar case and falling down on to the bed, directly on top of Jeff. They laughed and Nick looked down at Jeff, pushing the blonde’s hair out of his eyes and keeping a hand on his cheek. Their eyes locked and Nick leaned in slowly, brushing his lips against Jeff’s. He was more scared than he’d ever been before but when he felt Jeff’s hand come up to cup the back of his neck, all of his fear was ebbed away. He kissed the blonde again, harder this time, gasping when he felt Jeff’s tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and melted into the kiss as he felt Jeff’s tongue licking inside his mouth, mapping it out. He pushed his own tongue against Jeff’s, fighting for dominance. He ran his hands down Jeff’s chest to the hem of his shirt, fiddling with it and breaking their kiss so it could be taken off. He moved his lips downwards, sucking and biting at the juncture of the blonde’s neck. He felt hands running under his shirt and immediately pulled it off before Jeff could even sit up. He moved down and placed love bites all over Jeff’s chest before taking a nipple into his mouth and grazing over it with his teeth. Jeff arched up underneath him and he felt something hard press against his leg. He kept at Jeff’s chest as he moved his hands down to the waistband of the boys jeans, teasing and dipping his fingers just underneath it. He felt Jeff writing underneath his touch and unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off before doing the same to himself and leaving them both in their boxers. Jeff grabbed Nick’s arms and flipped them over, straddling the brunette’s legs and moving his lips to suck a mark into Nick’s hipbone. He felt hands in his hair, pushing him down. He placed a wet, open mouthed kiss over the front of Nick’s boxers, feeling how hard he was. He pulled off Nick’s boxers and stared as his cock stood in front of them, already leaking at the tip. Jeff grabbed Nick’s hips and rolled him over onto his stomach before reaching into the bedside drawer and grabbing the bottle of lube. He put some over his finger and began to prod at Nick’s hole, slowly working it inside. He rubbed soothing circles into the brunette’s back as he heard him hiss in pain.

“Shh, Nicky. It’ll be okay.” He whispered. He waited until Nick was comfortable before adding a second finger, stretching him out. Nick felt Jeff’s fingers brush against something inside him and he thrust back against them, wanting to feel that again. Jeff watched as Nick fucked himself on his fingers, adding a third and stretching him even more until he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and quickly took off his own boxers before coating himself with lube and pressing against Nick’s entrance.

“You okay Nicky?”

“Yes, just do it!” Nick whispered.

Jeff slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt Nick and relishing in the drag of skin-against-skin. He waited for Nick to adjust and pulled out, giving no warning before slamming back in to the hilt.

“Oh fuck. Nicky you’re so tight.”

He pulled out once again and slammed back in, repeating the motion a few times before changing angles, looking for Nick’s prostate again. He changed angles a second time and was rewarded with a cry from Nick that sounded something like ohfuckyesjeffrightthere. He slammed in again and again, leaning down to nibble at Nick’s ear. “You like this, don’t you Nicky? Love me pounding into your tight little ass like this.”

Nick moaned and pushed back against Jeff’s dick, trying to get him deeper. “Jeff, please. Fuck me harder.”

Jeff smirked as he pushed deeper and deeper inside Nick. “I’ll fuck you harder alright. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week. Do you want that Nicky? Want everyone to know who you belong to?”

“Fuck yes – oh my god – yes, Jeff!”

“And who do you belong to?”

“You. I belong to – oh god – you. Everyone’s gonna know that I’m yours after tonight but please just fuck me harder.” Nick whined.

“Your wish is my command.” Jeff pulled out slowly and slammed back in so hard that he pushed Nick down against the bed. He pounded into him, reaching his hand around to warp around Nick’s rock hard dick. He pumped it shallowly in time with his thrusts, running his thumb over the slit. He could feel himself getting close and he knew Nick wasn’t too far off either. He pumped him harder, slamming in and hitting his prostate head on every time.

“Fuck, Jeff. I’m so close”

“Do it. Cum for me baby.”

Nick shoved his head into the pillow as he screamed Jeff’s name through his release. The sight of Nick coming undone like that and clenching around him was enough to push Jeff over the edge. He bit into Nick’s shoulder as he came, still thrusting shallowly as he came down from his high. He rolled over and grabbed the tissues from under the bed, pulling out and cleaning them both off. He felt Nick’s arms wrap around him and leaned into the shorter boy, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Jeff?”

“Yeah Nicky?”

“I love you. I was so afraid to say it, but I’m not anymore. I love you Jeffy. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Nick giggled into Jeff’s chest.

“Nicky, I love you too.” Jeff sighed in relief and they both drifted off to sleep, finally happy.

 

***

 

“Good morning boys!”

“Morning mum!” Nick smiled.

“Hey Soph.” Nick and Jeff took a seat as Nolan walked down for breakfast.

“Hey Nolan?” Jeff called.

“Yeah?”

“About your question last night, it’s definitely a yes now.”

“Jeffy!” Nick tried to push Jeff off his chair but the blonde just wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You love me.” Jeff stuck his tongue out.

“Yeah,” Nick sighed, “I do.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it! Hope you all liked it x


End file.
